1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for diagnosing a rotor shaft. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method that diagnose a rotor shaft based on an image that is generated based on the vibration data of the rotor shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of rotor shaft, such as blades, motors, etc., are installed in large-sized facilities, such as a power plant, a general plant, etc. Such a rotor shaft continuously undergoes rotation movement while facilities are being operated, and thus has the possibility of being damaged or failing. Accordingly, periodic inspection and repair are required.
Conventionally, in order to perform the real-time monitoring and diagnosis of such a rotor shaft, signals regarding the detection of the characteristics of the rotor shaft is collected using physical sensors capable of analyzing the vibration characteristics, temperature characteristics, pressure characteristics and rotating torque characteristics of the rotor shaft, the movement trajectory characteristics of an axis of rotation, etc., and then the rotor shaft is diagnosed based on the collected signals.
A conventional patent regarding such a technology for inspecting a rotor shaft is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1265224.
However, the conventional method is problematic in that a person having ordinary knowledge in the art cannot intuitively determine whether a rotor shaft is in abnormal condition and the conventional method cannot detect a case where an abnormal condition having specific directionality has occurred in a rotor shaft.
Accordingly, recently, there is a demand for an apparatus and method that can intuitively determine whether a rotor shaft is in abnormal condition and that can detect a case where an abnormal condition having specific directionality has occurred in a rotor shaft.
Meanwhile, the above-described background technology corresponds to technical information that has been possessed by the present inventor in order to devise the present invention or that has been acquired in the process of devising the present invention, and cannot be necessarily considered to be well-known technology that had been known to the public before the filing date of the present invention.